It's Gabby!
by CFDShawson
Summary: Set in the ambulance crash involving Shay and Dawson. My first fic. Shawson
1. The accident

**Recently ****watched**** Chicago Fire and fell in love with Gabby and Shay ans wanted to created a fic around them **

Gabby looked up and saw the car speeding towards the ambulance. Without a thought for herself she reached out to Shay but it was too late. The ambulance skidded along on it's side before sliding to an unsteady stop. There was an eerie silence as the paramedics lay lifelessly in the rig.

Gabby opened her eyes first. She instantly closed them again as the light pierced her. She tried to move but a wave of dizziness washed over her. Then she remembered Shay. "Shay?" She whispered, it was meant to be a shout but it didn't happen. "Shay" she said again worriedly. Now ignoring her own discomfort she crawled over to where Shay was led. No. No. No. Shay's blue jacket had her blood on it. Her beautiful face was covered in the thick substance. Gabby's heart raced as she checked Shay's pupils. There was no response. No light in those blue eyes Gabby had got so used to. She felt something run down the side of her own face and became aware of a laceration on her head. She ignored it. "Shay?" She said again. She shook her friends shoulder. Her head span and she hit the floor next to Shay. "Help" she mumbled weakly "please help". Her eyes dropped shut but opened when she heard sirens. She stumbled out of ambulance 61 and directed the paramedics to Shay. The two new paramedics quickly got Shay into their ambulance and didn't stop Gabby riding with them. Gabby was struggling to see straight but she didn't care. Shay was her main concern. She held the Shay's pale hand in her own "it's gonna be ok" she whispered "it's going to be fine Shay you just hang on" she said, more for her own benefit.

Gabby didn't realise they were anywhere near Chicago med until the doors of this new, alien ambulance swung open and doctors took Shay inside. She ran after the gurney until the strong, safe arms of Chief Boden caught her. "Gabby?" He said worriedly "Gabby are you ok?"

"Y... yeah" she said, still looking for Shay.

"Gabby look at me she is in the best hands. Just calm down your bound to be shaken up"

"I'm fine" she said worriedly "it's Shay you need to worry about"

"No. What I need to do is get you checked out. Come on" he said. His gruff face softening as the young paramedic in front of him wiped blood from her eyelid. She tried to resist him but eventually had to sit in a cubicle. After brief checks she couldn't stand not knowing about Shay. She brushed off the doctor who said she needed a head CT and once butterfly strips were applied to her temple she discharged herself. She walked unsteadily towards the waiting area. She saw all of firehouse 51 sat there. "Gabby!" Severide said "what the hell happened out there" he stood up and paced over to her. He seemed angry.

"I... I don't know... a car hit us I think... Shay" Gabby said, the fear in her voice audible. Severide's face softened "sorry, sorry are you ok?"

She nodded and brushed off his concern. She sat down next to Herrmann who took her hand "Shes going to be fine" he said gently to her. She nodded silently. Her head was spinning and a blinding pain seated across it every few seconds but she didn't care. She presumed it was just a concussion.

After what seemed like an eternity but was really an hour the doctor appeared. Gabby stood up quickly and instantly regretted it. The doctor walked over.

"She's fine" he said "she hit her head on the shelf which is what knocked her out and cut her head but she has been extremely lucky. She has a minor concussion. We're going to keep her in overnight but she can go home tomorrow and back to work next shift" he smiled.

A gasp of relief echoed around all of firehouse 51. Matt Casey patted Gabby's shoulder and sent her head spinning "you two have been lucky" he smiled. She laughed quietly and then followed the doctor to Shay's room. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as Shay grinned "looks like we both made it then" and laughed, that familiar, comforting laugh. Gabby burst into tears and threw her arms around Shay. Shay hugged her best friend back "Gabby you do know we're both ok right?" She said worriedly

Gabby nodded into Shay's neck. After a few moments she pulled back and wiped her cheeks.

"You scared me girl" Gabby said "don't do it again, ok"

"Deal" Shay smiled "Dawson you are ok aren't you?" She said, eyeing the gash on Gabby's head. Gabby nodded "of course" she smiled "I'm ok now that you're ok"

Before they could say any more Severide walked in and hugged Shay "you had me worried for a second"

"Worried? Kelly? Never" she joked.

Gabby let them joke around for a while. She could barely keep her eyes focused. She looked at Shay. The thought of losing Shay had broken something inside of her and she didn't know what to do. Watching Shay lie lifelessly on the floor of the rig was an image that kept flashing through her mind. Why did she feel so emotional? Shay was fine.

She watched Shay laugh and it made her stomach bubble and her heart beat a little bit faster. Kelly looked at Gabby. He had been able to tell for months and Gabby and Shay were more than friends, even if they didn't know it yet. He smiled as Shay looked over at the daydreaming Dawson and smiled absentmindedly and then placed her hand on Gabby's. Shay touching her hand snapped Gabby back to reality. She forced a smile. Shays warm smile back made her forget the splitting headache she had. Severide decided to give them some space. Shay smiled up at Gabby "you can stop looking worried Dawson"

"Shay" Gabby said almost nervously "Shay I... I think I'm-

"In love with you" Shay said at the same time. Gabby stared at her with those big brown eyes and Shay nodded "yes I said it too"

Gabby sighed "I know it's bad timing but..." she shrugged. She had nothing. Shay smiled and pulled her closer. They kissed gently. They got lost in their own world until they heard cheers from outside the room. They jumped back and saw Cruz, Otis, Herrmann, Casey, Severide, Boden, Capp, Mills and Mouch clapping and laughing. They both smiled and then buried their heads in each other. Shay smiled "I finally turned you" she teased. Gabby laughed and gripped her hand. "About time you two!" Kelly joked. They both gave him the side eye. One by one the squad and truck members left.

Gabby stayed sat by Shay in the uncomfortable plastic chair. "Gabby you should go home and get some rest" Shay said

"I'm fine" Gabby smiled

"Gabby you were in the crash too"

"I'm ok" she said, lying.

"Well at least sleep while you're here" Shay said softly

Gabby nodded. A non verbal agreement. She held Shays hand until the blonde fell asleep. She saw the features of Shay's face soften. It was only when she was completely sure that she allowed a slight gasp of pain to escape her lips. She closed her eyes as her head throbbed. She became aware of a pain in her left calf. She looked down but avoided tilting her head for fear of the pain intensifying. She decided she must have a scratch on her leg and ignored it. Slowly, she rested her chin on her chest and let her eyes shut. It felt like she had just blinked when she opened her eyes. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from crying out in pain. Her head felt worse. Moving felt impossible. She regained awareness of where she was and checked the time. 7:12 am. She saw that Shay was still sleeping and smiled. She remembered the kiss and a smile spread across her face. She watched Shay rest. When Shay opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Dawson. "Morning" she said

"Morning" Gabby smiled

They just sat in a comfortable silence. Shay asked her doctor when she could go home.

"As soon as the paperwork comes through"

"I'll go and grab you some clothes" Gabby offered "And when I get back I'll take you home"

Shay smiled gratefully. Gabby kissed Shays forehead "I'll be back in half an hour. Don't die on

Me" she joked

"Ok" Shay smiled cheerfully. Shay passed Gabby the key for her and Kelly's place. Gabby stumbled outside. She steadied herself against the wall and light intensified the pain she was in. She hailed a cab to her place. She picked up her car and then drove to Shay's. When she pulled up she cursed as her leg hurt. She limped inside. Thankfully Kelly had gone out or he would have asked questions. She grabbed a pair of joggers and a loose tshirt for Shay. She gingerly touched the laceration on her head and recoiled. It was just a cut. She needed to focus on Shay. She dragged herself back to the car. When she got to Chicago med she walked up to Shay's room and left her get changed. Moments later Shay signed her papers and they took each other's hands and walked to Gabby's car. Shay was fine. She laughed all her way home and talked to Gabby about anything and everything. When Gabby pulled up Shay took her hand "Come in" she smiled. Gabby bit her lip shyly as Shay kissed her "come on". Gabby relented and followed Shay inside. They sat down on the couch and Shay rested her head on Gabby's shoulder. Gabby smiled "Leslie Shay you better not break my heart" she half joked

"Like you've been breaking mine being 'straight'" Shay mocked

Gabby just chuckled. They started watching a film. Gabby allowed herself to lean her head back on the soft material. She closed her eyes in an attempt to dull the pain. As the film ended Shay yawned.

"I'm going to bed" she smiled "you wanna join me?"

"Wh.. what" Gabby said

"I don't mean... I just meant... like as in let's just lie next to each other"

"Oh" Gabby smiled

"Gabriela Dawson" Shay smiled "you think such bad things"

Gabby barley had the energy to laugh as they walked upstairs. Shay passed Dawson some bed clothes to wear. Gabby was scared of her leg wound bleeding onto them. She made an excuse and went into the bathroom and bandaged it using supplies she had in her pockets. She changed. When she went into the bedroom Shay was already changed. They lay down next to each other.

"I love you" Shay said softly

"I love you too" Gabby replied and reached for Shay's hand. Shay found it and they fell asleep next to each other.

—

Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too cheesy or awkward


	2. The Next Shift

**Sorry about the issue! Never published a fic before and trying to get used to the system. Apologies. **

When Gabby woke up she felt a wave a nausea pass over her. Where was she? She looked over and saw Shay. She remembered. She let the wave pass and then stood up. She was careful not to hurt Shay. She felt such guilt about the crash. She walked downstairs and jumped as she saw Severide. "Morning" he smiled. She half smiled back "hi"

"Shay Ok?" He asked worriedly. Gabby nodded. She moved stiffly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, with equal concern. Gabby nodded and had a long drink of water. She breathed slowly. God concussion was bad. Poor Shay. Gabby sighed softly and made her way to the shower. She had to sit down in the warm water. She let the pain rip through her. When she felt a tiny bit better she throughly cleaned her leg. It wasn't too bad. She gently let soap run over her. What she wouldn't give to just sleep for months. She brought her knees to her chest and breathed deeply. She allowed herself to reflect on the accident. Why hadn't she seen that car? Why had she taken so long being ready to go? Why couldn't she had grabbed Shay? Did she even deserve to be here with Shay after that? Was Shay insane? What was everyone going to say? She stood up and wrapped towels around her. She walked into Shays room and sat on the bed Shay had vacated. She quickly redressed and bandaged her leg. She dried her hair and then went to find Shay. Shay was curled up on the couch. She smiled when she saw Gabby "hey girlfriend" she joked. Gabby smiled and sat next to her "you feeling ok?" Gabby asked her

"I'm good" Shay smiled "you alright"

Gabby just nodded. She was sure she was fine. One hundred percent fine. Shay snaked her arm over Gabby until it fell onto her chest. Gabby smiled and put her hand on Shays leg. After half an hour Shay stood up "I need to get groceries"

"I can go" Gabby said quickly

"We can go together" Shay smiled "first date"

"Romantic" Gabby laughed. She watched Shay disappear up the stairs and then took a few painkillers. Soon enough Shay reappeared and they went to the store. Shay skipped about like a child. Gabby felt exhausted. She watched Shay and felt so glad she was ok. Shay didn't know what was wrong with Gabby. She had noticed that Gabby's bright brown eyes had become dull. Shay felt as though Gabby was hiding something from her. She watched as the beautiful paramedic walked along. She was smiling but it seemed forced. Shay took Gabby's hand. Gabby wanted to admit the pain she was in but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Shay studied Gabby and detected a limp "what's wrong with your leg" she asked quietly

"Oh erm just a scratch" Gabby said quickly. Shay narrowed her eyes and made a mental note to to ask again at home. Gabby was careful to keep her pain hidden from Shay. When they had finished shopping Gabby carried the bags to the car. Shay walked behind her and looked at her leg. She saw the slight bulk of the bandaging on Gabby's leg. Shay drove home. She watched as Gabby seemed uncomfortable. Gabby knew she wasn't doing a good job at hiding it any more. As soon as they got through the door Shay threw the bags down "let me see your leg"

"It's just a scratch" Gabby said and kissed her head "nothing to worry about"

Shay watched as she started unpacking. She walked over and stopped her "let me see and I'll stop worrying"

Gabby couldn't think of a reason to argue. She nodded "ok" she said regretfully. Shay took her hand and led her to the couch. She watched as Gabby avoided eye contact. Shay knelt down and rolled up Gabby's jeans. She peeled away the dressing and gasped "Gabby!" She said worriedly "this isn't a scratch"

Gabby looked at her "it's not so bad"

"God Gabby what the hell! Why didn't you say this must be so painful"

"It's not" Gabby said. She wasn't lying. She could barely feel it over the constant throb of her head. She let Shays warm hands dress it. Shay kissed her "Gabby you don't have to hide this from me. I'm fine"

"I didn't want you to worry" Gabby said truthfully. She let Shay hug her. Shay finished unpacking the shopping. Gabby's entire body seemed to ache. She felt sluggish. She felt as if she had a cold or something. She tried to shake it off. Shay sat down next to her.

After having lunch and dinner the pair decided to head upstairs. Kelly had been in and out. He liked that Gabby and Shay were finally together. Shay and Gabby lay next to each other talking for a while. Soon enough they fell asleep. Shay woke up in the middle of the night and watched as Gabby breathed gently. She seemed relaxed. Gabby felt Shay kiss her cheek. She didn't have the energy to wake up. Besides, sleep took the pain away.

When Gabby woke up she became aware that Shay was stood up. She quickly went over and hugged her from behind. Shay smiled and turned around "morning"

"Morning" Gabby smiled

"First shift back" Shay giggled. Gabby watched her and smiled "yeah". They pulled on their uniforms and headed to Shay's car. Cheers went up as they walked in. Shay revelled in teasing the guys. Gabby seizes the opportunity to slope off and take some painkillers. She sat in the locker room. She rested her head in her hands.

"Hey here she is" Herrmann said as she walked in. Gabby looked at him "hey Herrmann"

"You ok? You look kinda peaky"

"Just hoping I don't nearly get Shay killed today" she sighed and stood up. Herrmann watched her "hey you know it wasn't your fault Dawson"

She smiled and shrugged before disappearing. Herrmann frowned. He loved Dawson like his own but he didn't know what to say. She clearly felt guilt. He contemplated telling Shay but decided Gabby wouldn't appreciate that. Maybe he should tell Boden. But then Gabby wasn't the type to go and confess all her feelings to Boden even if he did tell the chief. He was brought out of his dilemma by the buzzer. Just the ambo. Shay jumped in. Dawson sat next to her. Shay grinned "let's go" she smiled.

Gabby stared at her. All she could see was Shay blood covered and unresponsive.

"Gabby?" Shay said. Gabby blinked and smiled before nodding "yeah" she mumbled. Shay frowned. They pulled up. It was some drunk guy. Shay watched as Dawson hauled him into the ambo. They drove to Chicago med and dropped him off. Shay watched Gabby's discomfort at being at med. She took Gabby's hand "hey you need to forget about the crash" she said softly

Gabby nodded. If only she could. But her dizziness was a constant reminder. When they got back to 51 Shay pulled Dawson into the locker room and kissed her "I love you" she breathed. Gabby rested her head on Shay's chest. She felt Shay breathing. She put her arms around Shay's waist. Shay rested her arms over Gabby's shoulders. They just stayed there. Shay felt Gabby relaxing. Gabby felt her head pound so much she was almost hallucinating. When the buzzer went off Gabby wanted to cry. When they got there it was house fire. Shay and Gabby dealt with three cases of smoke inhalation. They drove up to Lakeshore- it was closer. Gabby wasted time on the paperwork. She didn't want any more calls. Back at the firehouse she crawled to her bunk and fell asleep. Shay watched her. She was worried. Something was going on. Finally shift ended. Gabby was so glad. When they got to Shays she felt as if she was going to collapse. Shay watched her.

"Erm I'm just gonna go and grab some stuff from my place" Gabby said. She headed to her car and shakily drove to her flat. She unlocked the door and staggered inside. She let moans of pain leave her lips in the silence. She headed towards the sink. Water. Before she could reach the sink she collapsed onto her knees as a splitting pain enveloped her body. She moaned and managed to pull herself up. She staggered another few steps before the tile floor rushed up to meet her and everything was dark.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. She said she was ok

Shay sat on the couch. She ran her slim hand through her hair. She checked her phone. Had Gabby really been gone that long or was she just clingy? She smiled at her screensaver- a photo of her and Gabby at the CFD dinner. It was one of Shay's favourite photos. Gabby was looking over at Shay with those bright eyes. Shay was looking down, almost blushing. She remembered that moment. Gabby had made a funny comment about the Chief looking lonely when Donna went to the toilet. Shay had laughed a little bit too much and had embarrassed herself. What she didn't know was that Gabby had found it adorable. She had watched as Shay recomposed herself and smiled at her slight embarrassment. Kelly walked in and saw the worried look on Shay's face. He smiled and sat down next to her "missing your girlfriend?" he smiled "how long has she been gone? Ten seconds?" he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him "shut up" and smiled "she went to get some stuff from her place, she said she was gonna be quick, I don't know, it's just not like her, she would have called" Shay sighed and shrugged, Kelly watched as her eyebrows furrowed "call her" he said sincerely. Shay nodded and hit the call button. She closed her eyes as the dial continued. "Come on Gabby" she whispered. She sighed as the answerphone messaged played. Kelly watched as she paced around for a few moments before calling again. He stood up and hugged her "since when did you get so clingy" he smiled and kissed her head. She looked up at him "since she hid her injuries from me" Shay said, her voice shaking "what if she's hurt Kelly, what if she's been in an accident?"

"Injuries?" Severide frowned "from the crash?"

Shay nodded silently before adding "she has this laceration on her leg that she told me was a scratch, but I made her show me and it was awful, Kelly the pain she must be in, what if there's something else"

"Gabby's tough" Severide said "I don't think she even feels pain" he smiled

"I know" Shay said "if she's not back soon I'm going to go after her"

Severide nodded "just call her again, you know what she's like she will have fallen asleep in some random position"

"maybe" Shay nodded. She called Gabby again, and again, and again.

Gabby lay on the cold tiles. Blood pooled around her head. Silence filled her apartment. She had her arms by her side, almost gracefully and her legs were sprawled between the table and a cupboard. Cold air covered her. The navy CFD t-shirt and blue trousers provided little protection. Her eyes rested shut, and dark bruising ran down past her eye to her jaw. Her hair was still in its ponytail, with those signature loose pieces sticking to the blood on her head. Her face was pressed against the floor, her torso the same. Her chest was rising and falling in shallow motions. Her breathing was silent. Her phone lay on the table buzzing over and over. Ten missed calls from Shay, as well as 5 texts. Shay left a voicemail "Gabby I'm worried, I know you said you were getting your stuff and maybe you've fallen asleep and sorry if I've disturbed you but please can you just read the messages, even just listen to this, erm I love you"

Shay looked up at Severide "she's been two hours Kelly. I'm going after her"

"I'll come with you" he said protectively. She nodded and they headed to his car. Shay sat down next to him and called Gabby again. They got stopped at traffic lights. "come on!" Shay said, reaching over to hit the horn. Kelly pushed her back "woah Shay that's not going to help"

"Kelly there's something wrong I can just tell" she said. He saw the tears in her eyes and carried on driving. As the car stopped Shay opened ran towards Gabby's front door. She knocked on it. Kelly appeared beside her. She knocked again, hard enough to bruise her knuckles. Kelly pulled her back "call her" he said "and keep quiet"

Shay nodded and called Gabby. Kelly pressed his ear against the door. He heard the phone buzzing.

"what?" Shay said

"I hear it" He said

"what?" Shay said, panic taking over "GABBY" she shouted and hit the door with her palms "GABBY OPEN THE DOOR!"

Kelly grabbed her and pulled her away from the door "Shay!"

"Kelly do something" she begged, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"stand back" he said calmly. She stepped away. Kelly turned so his back was against the door and kicked it. Nothing. He grunted and kicked it again. It swung open. Before he had even regained his balance Shay ran inside. She stopped and looked around. "Gabby!" she gasped as she saw her girlfriend. She fell across the room and landed beside Gabby. "Gabby talk to me. Gabby oh my God" she saw the blood and just froze. Severide ran over. "Gabby?" he said "ok Shay call 911". Shay didn't move. Severide rolled Gabby over. He shook her. Shay fell from crouching to just flat on the floor. Severide looked at her. He hissed and pulled out his phone. "Shay!" he snapped. She blinked and took the phone. She gave Gabby's address and then hung up. She took Gabby's hand. "Gabby Gabby please talk to me" she whispered. She looked over Gabby's face. Her usual glowing skin was a grey ashy colour and her pink lips had a blue tinge. The bruising looked painful. Shay ran her hand over the blood. Severide was trying to stop her head from bleeding. Shay had tears streaming down her cheeks. She gripped Gabby's cold hand "you said you were ok" she whispered "oh Gabby". Severide called Boden and said they all needed to get to Chicago med. Boden sighed "she said she was ok" he sighed. The guys all looked up as he coughed to get their attention…


	4. Hold on Gabby

**Hope you like it!**

Shay ran through the doors at Chicago med beside Gabby's gurney. She was pushed back by doctors and found herself in Kelly's arms. She sobbed into his chest. He held her tightly. He kept her stood up until they reached the waiting area. She sat hunched over in one of the plastic chairs. Boden walked over "Kelly?" He said. The guys all appeared. "Chief" Severide said. He stood up.

"Where's Gabby?" Herrmann said. Shay looked up at him "she said she was fine... she went to her place to get some stuff and she was gone too long" Shay whimpered "we went after her and when we got there she was just lying there" she started to sob again. Severide held her close.

"She was just lying there Kelly she was just led there"

"She's gonna be fine" Kelly said softly

"What have the doctors said?" Matt asked

"Nothing yet" Severide sighed "let's just stay positive"

"Shay she's going to be ok" Mills said, sitting down.

Shay nodded. She managed a small smile. Firehouse 51 sat together. It didn't seem like two minutes since they had been sat there waiting for Shay. Boden was kicking himself. He should have made sure she was checked properly. His job was to protect his people. In his confusion about the crash he had let Gabby slip through the cracks and now she was in critical condition. As he was starting to get lost in his thoughts Dr Halstead appeared. Shay stood up. Severide steadied her.

"Gabby needs an operation on her brain" he said. Shay gasped and gripped Kelly's hand.

"She has a bleed there and we need to stop it" the doctor said "she is currently ventilated. It's touch and go" he sighed

"Can we see her?" Shay asked tearfully

"I'm sorry" the doctor shook his head

"Please" Shay begged "please let me see her"

The doctor took a deep breath. He looked at the desperate faces of firehouse 51. "Two minutes" he said. Shay nodded and followed him. She stopped as she saw Gabby. She was led in one of those unflattering gowns. She had her ventilation tube in the throat. IV lines were attached to her left arm. She was grey. Her chest rose and fell in time with the machines. Shay stood next to her. She looked over the bruising and the cut on Gabby's face.

"Oh Gabby" she said "oh why didn't you tell me"

She held Gabby's hand. The monitors beeped repeatedly. She wiped her cheeks and smiled "you've got this baby don't you worry about anything else now just think about getting better" she said quietly "I love you". She kissed Gabby's cheek "see you soon" she said. The doctors walked in "I'm sorry we have to go"

Shay nodded and let go of Gabby's hand. The crew all watched as her bed was wheeled down the corridor. There was a silence that washed over the group. This had rattled them. Shay looked at them all. Casey nodded sombrely. He looked around at his men. "Alright guys" he said "she's gonna be in surgery for a couple of hours so let's all go and get some sleep. We can come back when she's out"

They all nodded and headed out. Shay didn't move.

"Shay come on" Severide smiled "we can come back in a few hours I promise"

She looked at him "what if something happens"

"Someone will call. Shay you need to rest ok you haven't slept since shift"

"I don't care"

"Shay she would tell you to come home"

Shay stared at him "ok" she whispered

"Right. Come on" he smiled and led her to the car. When they got back to their place Kelly fell asleep on the couch. Shay paced around for half an hour before flaking beside him. She awoke with a jolt two hours later and checked the time. 11:30 am. She shook Severide "she's gonna be out soon"

"Shay they said it would take at least four hours"

She nodded "I know"

"So why are we going now"

"I want to go to her place and get her some clothes" she said quietly "she did it for me"

"Ok" he yawned. He pulled his jacket on and they walked to the car. When they got to Gabby's place Severide undid the bolts holding the door up. Shay stood inside. There was a stain from the blood. Shay stared at it. Severide pushed her in the other direction. She stumbled forward. After a few moments she managed to focus again. She walked into Gabby's bedroom. She smiled as she saw Gabby's black dress. She stroked the smooth material. She could smell Gabby's perfume. The scent was familiar and comforting. Before she got upset she grabbed some bedclothes and a couple of tops. She grabbed a few other pieces.

Severide was cleaning up the blood. He sighed and dried the floor. He saw Gabby's phone still lying on the table. He put it in the bag Shay brought down. She nodded. There was an eerie silence that made Shay's skin crawl. She just expected Gabby to appear. To open a bottle of wine and sit down on the couch before complaining about the shift or Molly's or how Mouch always forgot to walk Pouch, anything. Even just sit in silence. Anything had to be better than her not being there. They drove to Chicago med. Shay was silent the whole way there. Casey called Severide "hey pal I'm gonna go round and fix Gabby's door seeing as you kicked it in" he said

"Cheers buddy. That's good of you"

"Anything for one of our own" he said

"Yeah" Severide sighed

"Is there any news?"

"No me and Shay just reached the hospital. We're still waiting. I'll keep you updated"

"Thanks" Casey said. The call was ended.

Shay paced around. Kelly watched her. After a few laps he pulled her onto a chair. She buried her face in her hands "Kelly I've never felt like this about anyone, I... I've never been so scared of losing anyone"

"You're not gonna lose her Shay"

"Kelly you heard them! Touch and go!"

"Shay she will be fine. She's Dawson"

"Kelly what if she isn't" Shay said "what if she gets brain damage and doesn't remember me? What if it goes wrong and she can't be a firefighter any more?"

"Shay you can't think like that"

Her blue eyes met his. She searched for hope. He held her hand "it's all gonna work out Shay I promise"

She nodded and leaned back. She bounced her leg up and down. After what felt like years to Shay the doctor walked out. Shay practically ran through him trying to get over to ask how it had gone.

"She made it" he said, pulling off the hair cover

Shay gasped "thank you" she said "thank you so much"

"She's still sedated and ventilated. We won't wake her up until the swelling reduces but surgery went as well as we could have hoped"

Shay grinned "so she's going to be ok"

"There are no guarantees with an injury like this but the signs are positive"

Shay nodded "can I see her?"

"Not yet"

"When?"

"When she's settled in recovery. Just wait here for now"

"Ok" Shay nodded

"Thank you" Severide said, shaking his hand

"Just doing my job"

Severide smiled. It was a line he used frequently.

He called Casey and Herrmann, who called Mouch and Mills, who called Cruz and Otis and soon enough they were all gathered in the waiting area. They all hugged Shay, who's newfound optimism lifted spirits. Boden appeared. Shay smiled. Severide watched his best friend cheer up. He didn't want her to get crushed if Gabby wasn't absolutely fine but he wasn't going to say anything, not yet. After twenty minutes Shay couldn't wait any longer. She walked down the corridor. A nurse smiled "go on"

Shay pushed open the door. She looked at Gabby. She still looked beautiful, even with her head wrapped in gauze and her face purple and bruised. Shay gently held her hand. A lump rose to her throat. She let tears roll down her cheeks. She wiped them with her other hand and laughed slightly "oh if you could see me now". She wasn't expecting a reply but the lack of response from Gabby amplified how serious this was. She frowned "listen to me Gabriela Dawson you don't get to leave me now ok. You take all the time you need but make sure you remember to come back. I can't do this without you ok. I need you, you know what I'm like, you're my rock, my grounding, and of course my drinking partner; you know the guys can't keep up" Shay smiled. She closed her eyes and recalled Gabby and herself sitting in Molly's a few months ago and Gabby, drunk as heck slurring "Leslie Elizabeth Shay... you are a terrible influence", before downing two more shots. Shay, equally as drunk had fallen off her stool and kissed Gabby's cheek "and you love me for it". They hadn't even been dating then, but they had loved each other. Everyone had been able to see it. But that's just how it was, you don't know how much you love someone until you think you're going to lose them.

"God I need you to stop me being so miserable" Shay smiled looking at Gabby's closed eyes "but there's no rush I'm sure I'll be able to cope with Severide for a few days" she gripped Gabby's hand.

As the hours ticked by Shay felt her eyes dropping shut. She tried to resist it but eventually she fell asleep. The guys in the waiting room were asleep, in various uncomfortable positions. The doctors and nurses smiled "that's one tight group" April remarked

"Yep" a nurse replied.

It was 11pm. They weren't on shift for another 33 hours. That's how it worked. 24 on 48 off. It created messed up sleeping patterns but none of them would change it for the world. Gabby's monitors beeped steadily. She remained stable. Doctors checked every 20 minutes. One kind nurse draped a blanket over Shay. Her eyes fluttered open at 8am. She wondered where she was and then upon looking at Gabby it all cane flooding back. She sighed, she had wanted Gabby to be awake. She knew it was impossible while she was ventilated, because she wasn't supporting her own airway. She decided she would talk to Gabby, just in case she could hear it. Although she knew it wasn't likely, in fact it was impossible, she just didn't want Gabby to be lonely. "Morning my love" she said softly "it's 8am which is far too early for me, but you know that. You're doing good. Your vitals are stable, which is good. Maybe they'll take you off ventilation today. But they'll have to do a scan before that-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked around and saw Herrmann.

"I don't want to interrupt I just wanted to check how things were going"

"Stable" Shay nodded

"Oh and here's a coffee" he smiled and placed a plastic cup on the small table. Shay smiled gratefully. He squeezed her shoulder "when you feel hungry Cindy's brought enough to feed a small army seeing as we've all started camping here" he smiled. Shay laughed "see Gabby we're all here. And we are all ok so don't worry" Shay smiled.

"Look I'll sit with her for a bit you go grab some food and get a bit of fresh air" Herrmann said

"I don't wanna leave her" Shay said

"I'll be here" Herrmann said reassuringly "plus I need to have a word with Dawson here about raising my blood pressure like this"

Shay smiled and stood up. She stretched.

"Thank you" she smiled. Herrmann nodded. He sat down. Shay walked back down the corridor. She smiled "she's stable" she nodded. The guys all smiled. Cindy hugged her "you get a croissant in you" she smiled

"Cindy you're the best" Shay smiled. She bit into the pastry and realised how hungry she was. Wow. Severide watched as Shay smiled and hugged him "Kelly's she's gonna be fine I just know it"

"What did I tell you" he smiled. She nodded and winked "thank you" she said sincerely. He nodded.

She walked back into Gabby's room but stopped by the door.

"Gabby I know you can't hear me really but just in case I just want you to know that you are missed, ok and we tease you at work but you're family, real family. And I'm sorry we can't get in touch with Antonio but we're all here, every single one of us, even Mouch has moved from the couch! And there's a woman called Leslie Shay who needs you so you just hang on ok Dawson. That's an order" Herrmann said. He turned around and quickly wiped his cheeks when she saw Shay. She smiled. They both just sat quietly for a moment. Shay took Gabby's other hand. Herrmann looked up "Shay me and Cindy are here for you too" he said "it's hard watching someone you love be in here"

"Thank you" Shay nodded. She looked at Gabby "we are gonna be just fine" she smiled "I just know we are"

"That's the spirit" Herrmann nodded.

A young doctor walked in "we need to take Gabby for a scan" he said "to assess the swelling"

"Then you can take the ventilator out?" Shay said enthusiastically

"Maybe" he smiled, encouraged by her optimism. The nurses started moving the bed. As she was wheeled out the guys all stood up. Shay reassured them quickly "just a scan" she said. Everyone relaxed. Shay sat down and ate another pastry. She smiled cheekily at Severide who shook his head and laughed.

"What?!" She said "it's the stress" she joked. He laughed at her and also took another. They all sat talking. Gabby was wheeled back. The doctor approached. "The swelling has gone down considerably. So yes we are going to try to remove the ventilator. But it's not always successful first time" he said

Shay nodded "so when will she wake up"

"Hopefully in a couple of hours if this goes well"

Shay nodded "can I come?"

"I'm sorry you need to wait here. I'll come back as soon as I can"

"Ok" Shay nodded

"Thank you doctor" Boden said. They all gathered around.

The doctor gently started disconnecting machines, then stopping, watching her vitals, then carrying on. He took a deep breath and started to remove the ventilation tube in her throat. He moved slowly and carefully, not wanting to send her into shock. The tube slid out. The team of medics watched as her vitals fluctuated. Then they stabilised. Shay was gripping Severide's hand. He was amazed by the strength she was holding it with. She was nervous. He knew. The doctor reappeared and Shay pulled Severide up. The doctor smiled "she's supporting her own airway" he said. Shay let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Cruz shook her shoulders. She grinned and walked back into Gabby's room. The firehouse crew all sighed happily and sat down. Things were looking up. Finally.

**Thanks for reading **


	5. She's got this

Shay was holding Gabby's hand. She was grinning happily. Gabby was going to be fine. They were going to be together forever. She let her blonde hair run down her back. Hardly caring that it was tangled. Chief Boden walked in "Shay, you don't have to work next shift we can call for a relief paramedic"

"Thanks chief but I want to work"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The guys here said they'd call if there was any change"

"Ok well if you change your mind you just let me know" he smiled

"Thanks" she nodded. Time passed quicker on shift. And she could hear Gabby's strong voice telling her that work should be her priority. She smiled and stroked Gabby's cheek. She closed her eyes and recalled when Gabby had worked on Ambo. That's how they had met. Gabby had been the greatest PIC in the world. Shay wondered who Gabby's cover would be. Hopefully someone nice. Not that it mattered. She smiled at Gabby "whoever they send won't replace you" she said softly "no one ever could". She kissed Gabby's head. She was careful to avoid the bruising. Otis knocked on the door. Shay turned around and smiled at all the guys. They all walked into the room, despite it being against protocol. They looked like a normal group of friends when they were in 'normal clothes'. Casey watched as they all shifted. No one really know what to say. He answered a call. He knew it would be about Gabby's cover. He listened intently.

"Thank you" he said eventually. The guys all looked over at him.

"That was Headquarters. Gabby's relief PIC, McClauley"

"Poor Shay" Otis laughed. They all chuckled. McCauley was known for his pessimism.

"Who's telling Shay" Cruz joked. All eyes fell to Severide who shook his head "come on!"

"You're her best friend" Casey laughed

He shook his head "Ok Ok I'll do it" he said. Severide's phone rang. He looked at it. It wasn't a recognised number. "Lieutenant Severide" he said.

"Severide it's Antonio. What's happened"

"Antonio?!"

"Listen I'm undercover. On a big case" he said quickly "I can't talk for long and you can't call me back. But is Gabby... alive?"

"Yeah she'a going to be fine. She has a bleed in her brain but they've fixed it. She just been taken off ventilation and we're waiting for her to wake up" Severide said. He heard Antonio sigh with relief.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry I can't be there and that I'll get in touch when I can"

"Don't worry man we've all got her"

"Thanks Kelly" he said, clearly choked up "I have to go"

The line went dead. Severide raises his eyebrows. As he was about to explain Shay appeared. He frowned as she walked over.

"They're running some tests" she said

He nodded "I've spoken to Antonio, he's undercover but he will be in touch when he can"

"Ok" She nodded and checked the time. 2pm. She sat down "have they sorted out a relief PIC"

"Yeah" Severide said cheerfully. The guys all burst out laughing. Shay looked around "what?"

"It's McCauley" Severide said quickly

"What?! Aw man really" Shay said. She rolled her eyes. Severide patted her shoulder. Shay looked up at him "Kelly" she said

"Yeah" he asked

"Has she ever talked about me, to you"

"What do you mean" he said, sitting down next to her. Shay shrugged "what does she say about me"

"She worries about you" Kelly smiled "she was forever asking me if you were alright"

"Do you think I should have seen that she was hurt?"

"She hid it Shay, she didn't want you to know"

"That's it Kelly.. why didn't she want me to know"

Herrmann looked over "she blamed herself" he said

Shay looked at him confusedly.

"For the crash" He said sadly

"And you didn't think to tell me this before" Shay snapped

"I didn't think it was a big deal, I thought you two would have a good shift and she would realise.. I'm sorry, if I'd known" he said

Shay nodded "she was punishing herself. Oh Gabby" she sighed. The doctors walked over.

Shay looked up

"The swelling hasn't decreased as much as we hoped, so we are going to keep her sedated for a another day or so"

"Why hasn't it gone down" Shay said worriedly

"People take different times to recover, she is doing well, especially given how long she'd had the injury"

"Why wasn't it picked up before?" Casey asked "she got booked in when the crash happened"

"We looked into it, and she discharged herself after basic bloods, my colleague wanted a head scan and told her dangers but... some people aren't as lucky" he said

"She was worried about me" Shay said, ridden with guilt "when will she be awake?"

"Well we will look at reducing sedation tomorrow and then it's just a waiting game"

Shay nodded. She was staying positive. She went back into the ICU. Just a few more days and Gabby would be back cracking jokes. One more shift. She rubbed her eyes. Part of her wanted to tell Boden she wasn't working tomorrow but she knew Gabby would be telling her to go. She held Gabby's hand, wishing to feel the grip reciprocated. She frowned. Gabby's hands felt cold. She gently pulled the blanket over them. It was breaking her heart not I have Gabby to talk to.

In the waiting room the guys were all talking amongst themselves. "Guys I've been thinkin'" Herrmann said, earning sighs from everyone.

"Go on Herrmann" Casey said

"Well you know, Dawson might need a while to get through this so maybe we could have a fundraiser at Molly's, like we did for Mollina after the truck crash" he suggested tentatively

"It's a nice idea Herrmann" Casey said "but let's wait and see how she is when she wakes up, you know, we'll have a better idea what she's gonna need"

"Yeah sure" Herrmann said, he was just desperate to help "I mean as soon as she's ready we're having a 'welcome back Dawson party' right?"

"Of course" Severide nodded "free bar at Molly's?"

"In your dreams kid" Herrmann said. He laughed as Severide pushed him jokingly.

"So Otis have you found a girlfriend yet?" Cruz joked. Otis looked up at him "Maybe"

"No then" Capp joked

"Cruz neither have you" Mills laughed

"Excuse me candidate" Cruz said "have some respect I'm perfectly happy with the single life"

"Yeah, sure" Mills smiled. They just talked, to fill the silence. Cindy called Herrmann. He said goodbye and had to go, 5 kids, they needed him. He walked into Gabby's room "see ya kids" he smiled. Shay waved goodbye. As the night approached they all had to go, they were on shift at 8am. Severide walked over "Shay Cmon you need rest"

She hesitated before nodding. The doctors promised to call. She kissed Gabby's head and then her cheek "I love you" she whispered "always". Kelly guided her out. When they got back he let her have some space. She sat in her bedroom. She smiled at pictures of her and Gabby. She vowed she was going to take Gabby on the greatest date in the whole world as soon as she was better. It had been less than a week and she missed Gabby more than she thought was possible. She fell asleep smiling at the photos.

When their alarms went off at 6 Shay and Severide both groaned. Shay checked her phone. No calls. Gabby must be stable. She dived into the shower. Kelly was sat having his breakfast when she ran down the stairs "woah Shay you know shift doesn't start till 8, and it's 6:45"

"I'm going to see Gabby" Shay said, shovelling yogurt into her mouth whilst pulling on her coat. She shoved her hair up in its usual half ponytail and threw the spoon into the sink. She was already out the door when Kelly saw her keys on the table "KEYS" he shouted. She ran back in and picked them up "thank you" she called as she half fell down the stairs. He shook his head. Shay was the most chaotic person he knew, yet she still got everything done. He dragged himself into the shower. Shay sat down by Gabby's bed.

"I'll come right back after shift ok, well I'll have a shower but you know what I mean" she smiled. She was getting disheartened by the lack of response. She had read all about patients like this responding to people they loved. But it's not like Gabby was in a coma, she was meant to be like this. The nurse walked in. Shay smiled "so when will you reduce sedation"

"We've got her booked in for a scan at 12. When we've got the results we can make a decision. Don't worry we will call you either way"

"Thank you" Shay smiled. She gripped Gabby's hand. The bruising was starting to heal. Shay touched it. She watched as the dressing over her leg wound was changed. When she looked at the clock it was 7:45. She kissed Gabby's head "I love you Gabriela Dawson" she smiled "I'll see you soon". She walked to her car and drove to the firehouse. "Dammit McCauley" she hissed as she saw him. She tried to hide. She crept around the back of the Ambo and was almost at the locker room when he appeared in front of her. "Leslie Shay" he said, in that usual gloomy tone. She forced a smile and carried on into the locker room.

"Yet again this house has no organisation" he moaned as Pouch got under his feet. Shay rolled her eyes. He sat on the bench miserably "what happened to your partner?" He said "finally facing a disciplinary is she. All she ever did was take careless risk".

Severide walked in and looked at Shay who was about to slam her fist into McCauley's face. Kelly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the kitchen area. She threw herself onto a chair "Kelly I swear to GOD" she said angrily

"Shay you know what he's like"

"I'm telling you one more complaint and I'll-"

"Squad 3. Truck 81. Ambulance 61. Car accident 56th West" the alarm blared. Shay grimaced. She walked towards the rig and was tempted to just drive off and leave McCauley. When they arrived at the scene it was chaos. Two cars has collided and skidded. Hitting a railing. The crews got to work. Boden radioed for more ambo's. Shay and McCauley were called over to a trapped woman. She was just about responsive. "One.. two... three" Casey said and the victim was slid onto the gurney. Shay drove along and McCauley was in the back.

"She's unresponsive" he called miserably

"Anyone would be stuck there with you" she muttered. He didn't seem to hear her. When they got to Chicago med they did the handover. Shay started on the paperwork. She wanted to go and see Gabby. Kendra walked over "Leslie" she said cheerfully. "Hey Kendra!" Shay said and hugged her. McCauley sighed and looked at his watch. Shay glared at him before rolling her eyes. Kendra raised her eyebrows "I'm sorry to hear about Gabby, how's she doing?"

"Yeah they are doing a scan today and looking at reducing sedation, she's doing good"

"Aw good. I bet you can't wait to have her back"

"Like you couldn't imagine" Shay smiled and then signalled at McCauley. Kendra smirked and bit her tongue "have fun" she laughed. Shay smiled and headed back to the ambo. She debated telling McCauley to cheer up but decided that if she did he would probably made a boring comment. When they got back to 51 Shay walked into the kitchen and sat down. McCauley sat next to Mouch, who looked at him reproachfully. Severide laughed. Shay gave him a glare. She grabbed a coffee and then checked her phone. Nothing. Maybe that was a good thing. Squad were bored. They hadn't had call yet. It was 10:30. Shay wanted to ring Halstead but resisted. He promised he would ring. McCauley appeared. Shay pulled a magazine over her face. Cruz couldn't resist pulling it down. "Oh you. You're here. Do inventory" he said, in his signature sullen tone. Shay smiled cynically "anything for you, partner" she said and walked to the ambulance. She slammed items around. Severide walked over "careful you might break something" he smiled

"Well better a syringe than McCauley's neck" she quipped. He laughed "oh come on McCauley's not that bad"

"All she ever did was take careless risk" Shay mocked McCauley's previous statement. She looked at Severide "Kelly I'm going to lose my mind"

"Dawson'll be back soon" he smiled

Shay smiled "yeah she will"

She checked her phone. Again. Then the clock. She ran her hands over her hair and shut the ambulance doors. She smiled as she remembered all the times she and Gabby had sat laughing and joking in the rig. She laughed as she remembered the glint in Gabby's eyes when they drove past their favourite doorman, Willie.

"We should flash him next time" Shay had joked as they drove past

"Unprofessional" Gabby has responded quickly, then flashed that signature smile at Shay. She loved how Gabby could be funny and fool around but be serious when she needed to be. She remembered first meeting Gabby and seeing how professional she was. Shay had admired her, she still did. She remembered the first time she had seen Gabby get too involved in a case. It had been a little boy who had lost both his parents. 2 years old. Gabby had carried him around the hospital for hours so he wasn't alone. And been back to see him. She reached down under Gabby's seat and pulled out the stuffed rabbit toy the boy has given Gabby. It had soot stains and it was ripped but Gabby had promised him she would look after it until they met again. Shay knew Gabby still stroked its head every shift. She tucked it back under the seat. God if McCauley found it he'd report it as a safety risk. When she finally finished she walked into the locker room. She stopped when she saw Gabby's. She ran her hand over the writing 'DAWSON'. She smiled. It seemed wrong without her. Yeah the guys were her family, but Dawson was her best friend and her girlfriend and all she had ever wanted. She felt a tear snake down her cheek.

"You ok?" Cruz asked, stopping by the door

"Yeah" she smiled, quickly wiping her cheeks. He nodded and shoved his bag in his locker. She smiled as he looked over. She waited for him to go. He hung back "you sure you're ok?" He asked worriedly

"Yeah course" she smiled. She went with him back to the shared area. It was 12. Gabby would be going for a scan now. She rested her arms on the table. Severide walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. He knew. She leaned her head back onto him. He nodded "it'll be good news" he said. Right on cue the alarms rang. Shay groaned as the a ambulance was called. She jogged to the rig. McCauley kept his mouth shut, for once. She drove along quietly. Shay wanted to put the radio on just to annoy him but refrained. When they pulled up the CPD were swarming the are. Shay walked over.

"What's happened" she said

"Gunshot. My guys are doing what they can but.."

"We're on it" Shay nodded and walked through. She raised her eyebrows. It was a nasty shot to the chest. She put gauze on it. "McCauley" she snapped "get the stretcher"

He sighed and went to get It. The man was unresponsive. Shay talked to him but he didn't made any response. "GO" she shouted at McCauley. They were closer to lakeshore so they went there. "No no no" she said as he flatlined. Really there was no chance. She did what she could but he was DOA. When they pulled up she went to check her phone. It wasn't there. She cursed "dammit". She rushed through the paperwork. She dragged McCauley to the rig. Severide saw Shay'a phone on the table. He knew she would be worrying. He picked it up and stood at the door. Shay drove quickly back. "You manage to make an ambulance on a flat road feel like a boat in the ocean" McCauley moaned. Shay ignored him. She could not miss the call. She stared at the road and gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles were white. She pulled into the firehouse and dived out. Kelly ran over "Here" he said, handing the phone to her "no calls" he nodded. She looked at him "thank you". They walked into the kitchen. As they reached a seat Shay's phone rang. Everyone stopped.

"Hello?" She said tentatively

"Hey Shay it's Dr Halstead"

"Hi"

"We've got Gabby's results. It's good news. Her brain swelling has gone down. We are reducing sedation. She should wake up in the next few days"

"Thank you" Shay said, a smile spreading across her face

"Not a a problem" Halstead said. Shay ended the call. She looked down and grinned.

"Well?" Herrmann said

"It's good news. They're reducing sedation. She should wake up in the next few days" Shay said. Everyone began to clap "ALRIGHT!" Herrmann said. He hugged Shay. Severide told Boden who shook his hand happily. Shay looked at a picture of her and Gabby and smiled "we've got this" she whispered. She checked the time. 1:15pm. She was counting down the minutes. She walked to her bunk and lay there, smiling. She couldn't wait to see Gabby. The love of her life


	6. Getting Better

**thanks for reading, please review- this is my first fic and Im not sure how good it is**

**thanks **

As soon as shift ended Shay threw herself into the shower and didn't even bother drying her hair before diving into the car and driving to Chicago med. She ran up the stairs to Gabby's room. She was stopped by the doctor.

"No panic" he said "she's stable. She's doing well"

"When will she wake up?"

"We're hoping sometime in the next few hours actually, her vitals have done well" he smiled. Shays face lit up. She looked at him "can you tell the rest of the guys when they get here, I don't want to leave her"

"Of course" he smiled. Shay sat down and resumed her usual position of holding Gabby's hand. She ran her fingers over Gabby's smooth skin and watched her steady breathing. She shuffled closer. She didn't know what to say. She just watched. She was desperate for Gabby to open her eyes. She kissed her cheek "I love you" she whispered. Herrmann walked in "I just brought you a coffee" he smiled "the doctor told us she should be awake in a few hours"

Shay nodded "yeah" she smiled "just a few more hours. Just a little bit longer"

"She's gonna be back soon" Herrmann smiled "getting right in the way in the firehouse"

Shay grinned. She looked at Herrmann and gripped his hand "I know you've missed her too"

"You better not tell her that" he joked

She nodded "sit down" she said, pulling another chair over. He sat next to Shay. They didn't say much. Herrmann really did love Gabby like one of his own and seeing her like this had broken his heart. He had called Cindy and told her the news. She had been elated. She loved Gabby too. Herrmann smiled as he saw Shay daydreaming. No prize for guessing who she was daydreaming about. He thought back over his memories with Gabby. They had shared some sad times, the real emotional ones, but some great ones too- Molly's opening had been of his greatest moments in life and there was no one he would rather have shared it with. He blinked and snapped back to reality. Shay looked at him "Herrmann you ok?"

"Yeah" he smiled "I'll leave you to it" he said. Shay smiled "thanks for the coffee"

"Anytime" he nodded.

"Guys when she wakes up we don't wanna crowd her out ok" Casey said "we need to listen to Shay"

"Of course Lieutenant" Cruz nodded. As did everyone else. Severide didn't say much. He sighed and sat up straight. He had been expecting a call from Antonio. Boden walked in. He looked at his men, strong, patient, worried. He always told them that leaders lead from the front but no amount of leadership made this easier. No matter how much he told them to stay positive he knew it would hit them. Some of them it hit when they saw the locker, others when they saw the empty chair, others it struck them when they were on a call and it was someone else there, some were fine until shift ended and there was one less person at Molly's, one less drink to buy. He sat down, the signal for them all to relax. They were worried but hopeful, and that hope kept them going. He nodded as they all talked.

Periodically one of them would go and check that Shay was alright. She seemed to be holding up good. She was strong. The hope she had was keeping her going. It was the hope that let her get into the ambo without Gabby and not break down in tears. It had taken its toll for sure but they were going to make it through. Gabby was going to be fine. Shay had played through every scenario. Gabby didn't know who she was, or didn't love her anymore. Gabby couldn't be a paramedic anymore. Gabby needed full time care. She was ready. But she could just imagine Gabby being, well, Gabby. It was about the one time she needed to 'Go Gabby on this'. She needed to kick ass like she always did. Shay stood up in shock as a monitor started beeping. The nurse watched "it's just a slight fluctuation in her heart rate, it's common as sedation wears off"

"Wears off?" Shay said "she will be awake soon?"

"It looks that way"

Shay nodded and smiled nervously. Severide knocked on the door "everything ok?"

"They said she's going to wake up soon, like really soon"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Kelly she's almost back" Shay smiled excitedly. He nodded "good" he winked. Shay didn't take her eyes off Gabby, apart from to glance at the clock. It was 10:30. Shay gripped Gabby's hand. She jerked back as she felt a small squeeze back. She stood up and leaned over Gabby's face

"Gabby?" She said "Gabby come on" she said excitedly. The monitors started going on. The guys all stood up. They looked at each other as doctors rushed in. Shay stayed so that Gabby would be able to see her as soon as her eyes opened. The doctors kept back, they were there just in case anything went wrong. Shay felt Gabby squeeze her hand, a little bit harder "Come on Gabby" she whispered. A small crease appeared between Gabby's eyebrows, like she was working out how to open her eyes. Shays face lit up. She couldn't contain herself. The doctors were watching. Gabby's eyelids fluttered for a second. Shay hardly dared to breathe. She squeezed Gabby's hand. Gabby frowned, and her mouth twitched "Sh.. Shay" she mumbled.

"I'm right here" Shay said. Gabby managed to open her eyes and blink a few times. Her brown eyes met Shay's blue ones and she smiled. Shay let out a huge sigh of relief. Gabby tried to look around.

"No babe keep still ok you're in the hospital, it's all gonna be ok. You collapsed after the crash in the ambulance" Shay said softly. The doctors watched as her vitals stabilised. They pushed pain relief. Shay watched as Gabby made sense of everything.

"I remember" she slurred, she was still groggy

"Oh Gabby I've missed you" Shay smiled, tears pouring down her cheeks. Gabby smiled and squeezed her hand "I love you" she said. Shay laughed "oh you don't know how much I've wanted to hear that" she laughed. Gabby smiled. Her bed was moved to a more upright position. The doctors left her to come round. Gabby became aware of the bandaging on her head. She tried to touch it.

"No" Shay said, gently pulling her hand down "no don't touch it Gabby"

Gabby tried to not but it made her head hurt. She was still waking up. Shay kissed her cheek. Gabby smiled contentedly. The doctor walked over to the group of firefighters who stared at him expectantly.

"She's awake" he said. Cheers went up. Shay smiled "you hear that" she smiled "that's your family out there"

Gabby smiled. She was beginning to recall everything that happened. She remembered Shay being hurt. Then having a headache. Then nothing.

"I'm sorry" Gabby said, tears rolling down her cheeks "I thought it was a concussion"

"Oh Gabby" Shay smiled

"Shay I'm sorry" she said again, shakily. Shay kissed her "all that matters is that you're ok"

Gabby smiled. She felt emotional. Shay watched as she calmed down. Shay didn't want to over face her. "How many shifts have I missed?" Gabby asked

"Just one" Shay said "they sent McCauley"

"Unlucky" Gabby smiled.

"Urgh his name makes my skin crawl" Shay laughed. Gabby looked at her with love. She saw how worried Shay had been, how scared she still was. She didn't know what had happened.

"What happened?" she asked

"You had a bleed on your brain but they stopped it"

"I didn't think it was serious" Gabby said softly

"You were too busy worrying about me weren't you" Shay half joked "Gabby... please never hide anything like that again ok, it could have been so much worse" she paused as her voice cracked "I could have lost you"

Gabby looked at her and nodded. She sat forward and Shay hugged her so tightly. Gabby hugged her equally as tightly. They just needed each other. After a few moments they broke apart. The doctor walked in "Gabby how're you feeling"

"Good" she smiled and looked at Shay

"Good to hear" he nodded

"When can I go back to work" she asked hopefully

"I'd say in a couple more days, up to a week. Have next shift off and then we will assess you"

"Just one more shift off?" Gabby grinned, looking at Shay

"Potentially" the doctor nodded

"Can you cope with McCauley for another 24 hours" she joked

"I suppose" Shay smiled. She kissed Gabby's head.

"You up for talking to the guys?" Shay asked

Gabby nodded excitedly "yeah"

"Ok" Shay smiled. She walked into the waiting room. "How's she doing?" Boden said as they all stood up. Shay beamed and nodded "yeah she's good, she's up for talking to you all. They all smiled and walked down the corridor. They all crowded in.

"Heyyyy" Herrmann said, hugging her. She hugged him tightly. "I've missed you kid" he whispered. She nodded. "How you feeling Dawson" Severide said.

"Good" she smiled

"That's the spirit" Casey smiled.

"So Dawson you just thought you'd give us a scare did ya" Cruz joked

"Well I can't let you firefighters get all the glory can I?" She joked

"That sounds like a challenge" Otis laughed

"Hey you lot be careful" Gabby said, half concernedly. Boden smiled "I'll keep them in line."

"Thanks Chief" She said

Shay was exhausted. It was just hitting her all the energy she had put in to worrying about Gabby. She yawned. While all the guys were talking she fell asleep sat next to Gabby.

"Have you spoken to Antonio?" Gabby asked

"He's undercover" Severide said "he said he will call when he can... I'm sorry"

Gabby nodded. She looked and saw Shay sleeping. She managed to get the guys to keep the noise down. Severide placed a blanket over her. Gabby held her hand. She looked at Shay. She was so beautiful. So perfect. She smiled to herself. The guys left them to it. Herrmann hung back.

"Gabby" he said "you didn't need to hide it"

"I know" Gabby said "I'm Sorry"

"Don't be sorry" he nodded

She waves goodbye to him and was soon asleep too. The sound of tyres screeching and Shay's blood covered face haunted her dreams. She opened her eyes and gasped. Shay woke up as Gabby jerked away from her. "Hey it's ok" Shay said softly "we're safe". Gabby looked at her and nodded silently. She breathed erratically and tried to steady it. Shay's eyes met hers. Shay was calm and confident, Gabby was scared and vulnerable. Shay squeezed into the bed beside her. Gabby moves over. Shay lay her hand on Gabby's chest. She felt Gabby's heart pounding. Gabby looked at her "Shay" she said quietly "I love you"

"I love you more" Shay said gently "and I'm not going anywhere so just close your eyes I'm right here"

Gabby was soon asleep, as was Shay.

They woke up tangled together. Shay dived up "did I hurt you?"

"No" Gabby mumbled sleepily. She sat up and kissed Shay. Shay laughed "I've missed that" she breathed. Gabby smiled. She let Shay's hands snake over her body. She smiled. They both lay back and just smiled at each other. They needed each other. A doctor walked in and Shay fell off the bed and then managed to stumble over the chair. Gabby smirked. The doctor smiled "so Gabby we are just sorting out your discharge papers"

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you come back in two days we can do your fitness for work tests"

"Great!" Gabby smiled "thank you!"

"No worries" he smiled

She nodded. When he was gone Shay squealed with excitement. They both smiled. Shay grabbed the clothes she had brought for Gabby. Gabby quickly pulled them on. A nurse removed the gauze from her head and just left a small plaster on the side of her temple where the stitches were. Gabby looked at Shay who was eagerly packing their things up. It ripped her heart out to imagine Shay worrying about her. She sat down. She had tried to protect Shay but had only caused her more pain. She touched the plaster on her face. She imagined if it had been Shay, how out of her mind she would have been. It has been bad enough when she had been without Shay for a couple of hours following the crash. She bit her lip. Shay looked over. She watched as Gabby's guilt was written all over her face. Shay thought about the crash. It had been her that parked the rig there. Why did Gabby blame herself? Shay had decided to leave the accident as an accident, just an unfortunate accident that everyone was going to recover from. She sat down next to Gabby. Gabby rested her head on Shay's shoulder. Shay kissed the top of head "you need to stop feeling guilty ok"

Gabby sighed "I've put you through hell"

"And we're both going to walk out aren't we" Shay smiled. Gabby looked up at her and nodded "yeah" she smiled. Shay nodded "we've got this Dawson".

Soon enough Gabby's doctor brought the papers. She sighed them quickly. He shook her hand. Shay thanked him endlessly. The pair walked out to Shay's car. Shay drove back to her apartment. She unlocked the door and called out to see if Severide was there. There wasn't a reply. Gabby followed her inside. "You hungry?" Shay asked, looking at the fridge dubiously. She didn't think Severide would have shopped. She opened it. Nope. He had just eaten everything in sight. Gabby laughed "good selection you've got there" she smiled, putting her arms around Shay's waist. "Tell me about it" she sighed "pizza?" She asked, picking up a menu. Gabby shrugged "sure". Shay dialled the number. Gabby watched her. When Shay put the phone down Gabby kissed the back of her neck. Shay smiled and turned around. They held each other and made their way upstairs. Shay giggled slightly as Gabby looked nervous. Shay kissed her "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" Gabby replied gently. They shut Shay's bedroom door. They belonged together.


	7. Back Next Shift

**Enjoy! please review and let me know what kind if things you want to see, I have only got a couple more chapters planned but Id be happy to carry on if thats what you want.**

Shay woke up as sunlight crept through the curtains. She rolled over and saw Gabby sleeping. It had been two days since Gabby had been discharged. She cursed as she realised it was shift day. Her last shift without Gabby, hopefully. She checked the time. 6:40. She just watched Gabby. Gabby must have felt Shay moving because she frowned slightly and searched for Shay's hand. Shay let her hold it. She just lay there for a while. Gabby's eyes opened. She smiled "morning"

"Morning" Shay smiled and kissed her head "I need to get ready for work"

Gabby nodded "ok" she smiled. She let Shay go. Gabby walked downstairs. Severide smiled "hey"

"Hi" she smiled. He saw the wistful look in her eyes.

"One more shift" he nodded.

"Look after her for me" She replied

"Of course" he nodded. Shay appeared. She waltzed through the place "Gabby" she smiled "what're you doing today"

Gabby shrugged. Shay laughed "great"

"Go shopping seeing as currently there's all of three things in the fridge" Gabby smiled

"True" Shay smiled and then flashed a glare at Kelly. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"So I have a proposition" Shay said

"Here we go" Severide joked

"Shut up Kelly" she said "anyway, Gabby, how about you move in here"

"Gabby let's face it you've practically moved in already" Severide smiled "before you ask, yes I'm fine with it"

"Really?" Gabby said

"Yeah" He nodded

"Then yes" Gabby smiled.

"Good" Shay nodded "I'd say we both move into yours but I don't think I could... without remembering" she shuddered

Gabby nodded. She smiled as Shay quickly kissed her before she and Kelly disappeared out of the door.

When they reached 51 Shay looked around "McCauley's car isn't here" she smiled and walked into the locker room. Nope. Was one day at 51 too much for him. She let out a small chuckle. Maybe Mills was filling in. She walked into the kitchen area and stopped. Chout. Her jaw dropped and she tried to reverse out. "LESLIE SHAY" he said excitedly. She winced as she bounced over. The guys could not stop laughing. She looked at them and narrowed her eyes. She managed to smile and walk past him to get coffee. When she turned around she jumped as he was right behind her "where's Gabriela?" He said "me and her always get on well. I'm sure you're nice it's just that I like to see her" he rambled on. Shay just stared at him with wide eyes. When he finally shut up she smiled calmly "she-"

The alarms went off

"Come on Chout" she said, purposely mispronouncing it. "It's ac-"

"Chout, as in, rhymes with shout" everyone chorused and stood up. Shay jogged past him "we know" she laughed. She opened the rig and drove behind truck and squad.

Gabby got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tshirt. She grabbed her coat and headed to the store. When she walked in she was hit by the warm air. She grabbed a cart and pushed it round. She dropped things in as she went. She hesitated a few times, unsure of what coffee Severide drank and such. She pushed the heavy cart around. As she turned a corner she felt her head spin. She stopped. Maybe she was rushing it. No. She had her fitness for work test booked for tomorrow. Shay wanted to go with her. She had complied. It was booked for 2pm. She carried on around the store. She put everything into bags after paying and then drove home. She was tired. She quickly put everything away. She sat down on the couch. Her phone rang. Shay.

"Hey" Gabby said

"Hi. You ok?" Shay said quickly

"Yeah are you?"

"Yeah course. Guess who they've sent?" Shay laughed

"Who?"

"Chout"

"Rhymes with shout" Gabby chuckled

"Don't" Shay laughed "I cant wait for you to be back"

"Oh so I'm better than Chout and McCauley then"

"Just about" Shay sighed. She wanted to be at home, with Gabby.

"I did the groceries" Gabby said

"Gabby don't rush into doing too much"

"I'm not. If I don't feel good I'll stop" she reassured Shay. They talked for a while. Shay cursed as the alarm rang "I love you" she said

"I love you too. Stay safe" Gabby said. Shay hung up. They both sighed. Shay jumped into the rig. Gabby sat down on the couch.

When she pulled up Shay widened her eyes. It was a big fire. A warehouse. A crowd was forming. She scanned the area for anyone who was injured. She couldn't see anyone. Casey and Severide were getting ready to go in when there was a huge explosion. Shay fell back. She steadied herself. When the dust settled she counted the men. Boden. Casey. Cruz. Otis. Mills. Herrmann. Mouch. Severide. Capp. Tony. She couldn't work out if they was everyone. She ran towards the blast. She asked them all if they were ok. She made her way over to Boden "everyone's accounted for. We have confirmation that there was no one inside"

"Thanks chief" she nodded. The truck and squad went inside to try and locate a source. The place was a mess. Shay walked in. It was black. They searched the place and found a plug they blamed.

Soon they were back at 51. Shay texted Gabby 'all good x'

'Good x' Gabby replied. Shay smiled to herself. Severide walked over. As he was about to speak his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said

"Kelly I can't get into Gabby's place. She's not answering the door how do I get it? What if she's hurt" a desperate Antonio said

"Woah Antonio calm down she's at my place"

"Kelly you're more hearing me she won't open the door what if- what? Oh, oh thank god"

"Antonio she's at my place calm down man" Severide said. He heard Antonio sigh. Shay looked over. "Sorry Kelly I just, I haven't seen her you know"

"Don't worry you're just looking out for your sister. Head over to mine she'll be there"

"Thank man" Antonio said "for everything"

"No worries" Kelly smirked. He ended the call. Shay frowned "what's up?"

"Antonio panicked because he couldn't get into Gabby's place"

"Oh" Shay nodded "for a second I was worried"

"Hey she's ok" Kelly smiled

"I know" Shay shrugged "doesn't stop me worrying does it" she said, blushing slightly.

"I guess not" he replied, smiling at her slight embarrassment.

Gabby was sat half asleep on the couch. She jumped as someone knocked on the door. She opened it "hey!" Gabby smiled as Antonio stood there

"Hey sis" he smiled and hugged her "you alright? I heard there was an accident"

"I'm good" she smiled "are you? You've been undercover"

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied. He looked worriedly at the scar on her head. She looked away "it's fine" she said, jerking away as he went to further examine it. She led him inside and gave him a beer.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked, looking at his younger sister. She sighed "some car hit the rig" Gabby shrugged

"Yeah, and?"

"And I could have got Shay killed"

"I thought it was you that was in the hospital?"

"I'm fine"

"Fine?" He said "that's why Severide called me telling me I needed to come and see you because you might not wake up!" He almost shouted

"He said that"

"Not in so many words"

"Look I thought I was fine I really did and then before I realised it was serious but Shay... she had been hurt and I wanted to look after her, I wanted to protect her"

"And just carry on while your brain bleeds?!"

"Do you think I wanted that to happen?"

"Gabby" he said softly "I'm sorry"

"I thought it was a concussion" Gabby looked at him "I wanted it to be a concussion"

"Oh Gabby you can't ignore your own problems to look after others"

She nodded "When I woke up... and Shay was stood there, looking at me, and the worry in her eyes, over me" Gabby shook her head "I put her through hell Antonio, the way I felt for a few hours after the accident... she felt that for days"

"Gabby she's your best friend of course she was worried"

"Best friend" Gabby mumbled, she realised she hadn't told Antonio "she's my girlfriend"

"You two finally figured it out huh" he laughed. She looked at him "everyone's said that" she laughed. He took her hand "Gabby stop feeling guilty ok. Just focus on getting better"

"Yeah" she smiled "I should be back next shift"

"Well let me know" he smiled

"Yeah" she nodded

He hugged her. She clung to him. He stayed with his arms around her. It was like when they were kids. He felt her breathing relax and he kissed her head. She sighed softly "thanks" she said quietly. She sat up. He looked into her eyes. He saw a mix of emotions. She leaned back against the soft couch. He leaned back next to her. She smiled "so how was the job" she asked

"Gabby you know I can't tell you"

"I know but you always say that" She laughed

"And you always find out" he smiled "well you know, I'm just a real life action hero" he laughed. She chuckled "yeah you keep telling yourself that". She curled up and then winced as the stitches on her leg hadn't fully healed. "What is it?" Antonio asked, worry drowning his features.

"Just a scratch" she said. She froze as she recalled saying the same thing to Shay. She stood up after realising it was 5pm. "Can you stay for dinner?"

"Sounds good" he smiled. He sat on the stools and she grabbed pots and pans. He watched as she moved around quickly. He smiled. Gabby turned around "what?" She laughed "jealous of my legendary cooking skills"

He raised his eyebrows. She turned back and carried on cooking. He flicked the radio on. She smiled "don't make me listen to your cheesy love songs"

"Excuse me" he shook his head "I'm just a hopeless romantic" he put his hand over his heart

"More like useless" she quipped. He laughed.

Shay sat on her bunk. She was hiding from Chout, who had been relentlessly asking questions, mostly about Gabby. Shay led down. She looked at her phone. No calls. She sighed. She decided to call.

"Hey" Gabby said brightly

"Hi" Shay said tiredly "just checking you're ok"

"I'm good" Gabby replied "you sound tired, are you ok?"

"Yeah" Shay replied "what're you up to"

"Antonio's here" Gabby replied "I'm cooking dinner I can bring some to 51?"

"No it's fine" Shay said, not wanting to push Gabby.

"Ok" Gabby replied. Shay sat up. Gabby heard the tension in her breathing.

"Shay are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah you know, it's just been a long shift, without you" Shay replied "what're you cooking?"

"Erm Maccarones con chorizo" Gabby said

"It's so sexy when you speak Spanish to me"

"Oh yeah" Gabby smiled "I'll have to do it more often"

"Mmmm please do" Shay said. They talked for a while. Antonio smiled. He hadn't ever seen Gabby this happy. Eventually they ate dinner and Antonio was about to go when he noticed that Gabby winced when she stood up. He frowned "what is is Gabby"

"Just a headache" she smiled. It was the same dizziness as before. It wasn't bad. Just tiredness. Antonio decided to stay. They sat down on the couch. She sat close to him. He made her feel protected. She rested her head on his chest. Her eyes dropped shut. He looked down and smiled. As long as he was here he would look after her. That was his job.

Eventually Shay's shift ended. She burst through the door and then cringed when she saw that Gabby was asleep. Antonio looked up "hi"

"Hi" Shay whispered "is she ok?"

"She had a headache before. I wasn't much but I didn't want to risk it"

"Ok" Shay whispered worriedly "should we go to med?"

"She's got her assessment later hasn't she? She can ask then"

"Ok" Shay nodded. She stroked Gabby's cheek.

"Have you slept?" She asked Antonio. He shook his head. She smiled "you go and get some rest I'll keep an eye on her"

"Call me later ok, keep me updated" He said, carefully lying Gabby down. Shay sat down next to her and watched. Less than half an hour later Gabby woke up and stretched. She saw Shay and dived up and kissed her "hey"

"Hey" Shay replied. Gabby smiled. She felt 100% for the first time since the crash. She stood up smiled.

"Antonio said you had a headache?" Shay questioned

"Yeah, just a twinge" Gabby nodded "I feel fine now. I'll ask later" she assured Shay. Shay watched her for a second and decided that she was ok.

"Go have a shower, I'll make brunch" Gabby beamed

"You're the best" Shay sighed and kissed her head "I love you"

"I love you too" Gabby said. Shay ran up the stairs and Gabby started cooking. When Shay reappeared Gabby plated fantastic omelettes. Shay devoured them and then sat back "you really the best cook in the world"

Gabby smiled and then looked over as Severide walked through the door.

"I smell food" he said curiously. Gabby put another omelette on a plate.

"Dawson I owe you" he smiled contentedly. Shay and Gabby laughed. Shay looked at her watch. 11:30. She yawned. She hadn't got much sleep on shift. It had been busy. Gabby looked at her.

"Cmon" she chided. Shay followed her upstairs. Gabby sat on their bed. As soon as Shay landed on the soft material she was asleep. Gabby just drew circles on her hand. How had she got this lucky? Shay was incredible. She was brilliant. She was the one. The real one. The only one. Shay shifted slightly. Gabby looked down and smiled "I love you Leslie Shay" she whispered. Shay's regular, even, rhythmic breathing calmed Gabby's worried about the assessment. She felt fine, more than fine, she felt better than she had done for a while. She got lost in her own world. She snapped out of it at 1:15. She looked down and Shay, who was still sleeping. She nudged Shay awake "hey gorgeous"

"Mmm am I dreaming" Shay said sleepily

Gabby laughed "Nope" and kissed Shay. When Shay woke up fully they went downstairs. Shay grabbed her car keys and they walked to the door.

"Good luck" Severide called

"Thank you!" Gabby shouted as they set off down the stairs.

The doctors did all kinds of tests. They had Gabby rotating her neck all ways. She had her balance tested, coordination, memory, sight, hearing. Shay had to wait outside. She bounced her leg. It would crush Gabby if she didn't pass. The minutes felt like

hours.

"So have you felt ok?" The doctor asked Gabby

"Erm yeah but yesterday I had two, moments where I felt dizzy, and I fell asleep early" Gabby said, frowning

"And you feel fine now?"

"More than fine" she reassured the medic.

"It was just the sedation leaving your system" the doctor smiled "you passed all the tests with flying colours"

"So...?"

"You can go back to work"

"Thank you!" Gabby said happily. She shook the doctors hand "thanks for everything" she said sincerely. He nodded "good luck Dawson" he said "don't end up back here again" he smiled. She laughed and walked over to Shay.

"I'm cleared for work" She said

Shay squealed and hugged her. They held hands and walked back to the car.

Finally things were going back to normal.


	8. My Dawson

Gabby and Shay walked into the firehouse.

"Heyyyy shes backkkkk" everyone cheered. They all patted her shoulders. Shay smiled. They all laughed and joked. Cruz stood up "I was thinking of cooking"

"Noooo" Mills said and dived over to the counter. They all laughed. Gabby was happy to be back. She sat next to Shay. Chief Boden walked in "Dawson" he smiled "welcome back"

"Thanks chief" she smiled

"Casey, Severide, my office" he said. Casey and Severide nodded and followed him.

The bells rang "ambulance 61. Welfare check"

Gabby and Shay stood up and. They walked over to the rig. Shay began to drive. They sped through Chicago, calm and composed. When they reached the house Gabby ran and knocked on the door "FIRE DEPARTMENT PARAMEDICS" she called. Shay stood by with the bags. Gabby banged on the door again. She looked at Shay and rolled her eyes.

"OPEN UP" she shouted. She pressed her radio "this is 61 requesting backup to gain entrance"

"Main to 61 backup on route"

"Thanks main"

Shay sighed and leaned against the doorframe "who called 911?" She asked, half to herself

"Oh god knows" Gabby sighed. She hit the door again. She opened the letterbox. She tried to see inside the house "right let's go for a look around" she said. Shay was about to protest but Gabby walked round to the back of the house. "At last!" A relieve voice said. Gabby and Shay ran to the back door. A young woman rushed over "I said on the phone to come to the back, I have a key for the back but not the front"

"And you didn't hear us knocking?" Gabby said sceptically. Shay shot her that look that silently said 'chill'. Gabby rolled her eyes "what's the problem"

"It's Mrs Gardner. The woman who lives here, I hadn't seen her for a few days so I came to check on her but I couldn't get an answer so I came in from the back door and I couldn't see her but the bathroom door is locked and I can't get it" the woman said "I'm the next door neighbour, Carmen"

"Ok Carmen can you just wait here" Shay said gently. Gabby walked to the bathroom door and pushed it. She pressed her radio "main this is 61 how long is backup?"

"10 minutes 61"

Gabby looked at Shay "we're not waiting that long"

"Ok" Shay nodded. She guided the neighbour to another room. Gabby kicked the door and Shay was impressed by her strength. They walked in. An elderly woman was on the floor. Gabby felt for a pulse. She shook her head "she's cold" she said quietly. Shay nodded "I'll tell med we've got a DOA"

Gabby nodded. Shay brought the trolley in and they placed the body in the rig. The police turned up to secure the house. When they arrived at med the transfer was quick. Gabby looked at Shay "you good?"

"Yeah" Shay nodded "just a shame she was all alone"

"Yeah" Gabby nodded. She squeezed Shays hand and they got back into the ambulance. Gabby watched Shay driving. Shay looked over "what?" She laughed. Gabby shrugged "what I'm not allowed to look at my girlfriend now?"

Shay laughed "well when you put it like that"

Gabby smiled and leaned against the door. She sighed happily "it's good to be back"

"I have to admit McCauley and Chout weren't as good as you, I mean I would've had to kick that door in if Id been with Chout. And god help McCauley he could have spouted some depressing words to that neighbour" Shay chuckled. Gabby burst out laughing "Leslie Elizabeth Shay have some respect"

"I'm not wrong!"

They reached 51 and laughed their way into the kitchen. Gabby poured a coffee and passed it to Shay. Shay winked and sat down. Gabby sat next to her. They talked quietly to themselves. 15 more hours. The peace was soon interrupted by Herrmanns entrance into the kitchen "So Dawson, after shift we're having a welcome back party in Molly's, no arguments, 10 percent off all drinks" he announced. She nodded "looks like I'll be there then"

Cheers went up "it's good to have you back Dawson" Cruz smiled

"If nothing else it's stopped Shay moping around the place like a lost puppy" Mills teased

"Excuse me I did not mope! Anyway you'd mope if you had to put up with McCauley for 24 hours" Shay protested adamantly

"Yeah whatever you say" Otis laughed. They all laughed as Shay narrowed her eyes. Gabby looked at her. Shay shrugged and smiled sweetly. Gabby moves closer to her. Squad were called out to assist a different truck. Shay and Gabby watched as they ran to their rig. Shay smiled at Severide. Gabby squeezed her shoulder. "We should do inventory" Shay said. Gabby nodded and stood up. They walked to the ambo. Gabby pulled out a tray and was about to start calling out what was in it when she felt Shays hands slip round her waist. She turned into Shay "on shift?" She said as Shay nuzzled her neck. "What can I say you're just a bad influence?" Shay mumbled. Gabby laughed. They pulled the doors shut. Gabby kissed Shays head "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah" Shay nodded and stood back, seeing the frown on Gabby's face. Gabby looked at her "it's that woman... alone, that'll never be you ok I promise" Gabby said, placing her hand on Shay's shoulder. Shay nodded "yeah... hey I didn't mean to upset you when I talked about her"

"No, you didn't I just wanted you to know that" Gabby half smiled. She sat on the trolley. Shay sat next to her. She rested her head on Gabby's shoulder. Gabby smiled "so where were we?"

Shay smiled and wrapped arms around Dawson. She pulled Gabby into her. Gabby was shyer. They just held each other. They finally broke apart and did the inventory. After they had finished they walked over to the bunks. They lay next to each other giggling. After Shay looked down and saw that Gabby was asleep. She smiled. She stroked Gabby's scar. She shivered as she remembered how close she had come to losing Gabby. She kissed Gabby's head and checked the time. 11:45pm. Almost 9 hours left. She soon fell asleep too. Severide laughed as he saw the two and snapped a photo. After an hour or so the bells rang. Gabby and Shay jumped up. "Truck 81. Squad 3. Ambulance 61. Car accident". The firehouse emptied as all of the vehicles and men left. Shay drove behind squad. She looked ahead. They reached the accident. A van versus a pickup. Gabby radioed for another ambulance. She and Shay ran to the van and got a neck collar on the driver. He was alert and talking. It was upright so they helped him out and sat him on the trolley. The pickup was on its side and smoke was appearing. Mouch and Herrmann covered it with CO2. Gabby leaned it and managed to get a collar on the unconscious woman. "Losing her!" She called. Shay looked at Casey. "We're going as fast as we can"

"Shay I need a line"

Shay passed her the needle and line. They got an IV. Gabby had half her body inside the pickup window and her legs draped over the side. Shay eyed the smoke nervously. Her eyes widened as Gabby crawled all the way into the truck. She was trying to keep the woman alive. "Mouch, Herrmann keep an eye on that smoke" Casey said, seeing the worry on Shay's face. Shay heard Gabby talking to the woman. The guys were cutting the roof off. "Gauze" Gabby called. Shay passed it to the hand that reached out. Shay couldn't see in. She shook her head as it rocked. Gabby just wasn't scared of anything. Suddenly the car ignited. Mouch and Herrmann started spraying it. Shay watched in horror "GABBY" she shouted. Gabby turned away from the fire and covered her face. The flames were out in seconds. Gabby breathed shakily. "Gabby!" Shay shouted. Gabby stuck her head out of the window "all good" she said. Casey breathed a sigh of relief. Shay saw the second ambulance arrive "Cmon get out of there now" she said. As she said it the truck shifted slightly and Gabby fell back. Shays breath caught in her throat. She heard the guys all shouting from the other side and before she had time to think Gabby appeared beside her and the other paramedics ran over with a trolley. "Roofs off" Gabby smiled. Shay threw her arms around her "don't scare me like that!" She said. They walked to the guy from the van who needed to go to med as a precaution. As they were about to push him into the rig Shay noticed a deep cut on Gabby's left hand up her arm "Gabby!" She said, pushing her sleeve up. Gabby looked at it "I must have landed on glass" she shrugged "hey it's just a scratch" she said as Shay looked at it worriedly "I'll get it checked at med"

"Ok" Shay nodded. They went to med and transferred and then Shay dragged Gabby over to

Kendra. "Hey Leslie"

"Hey Kendra. Do you think one of your lovely nurses could patch up my reckless partner?" Shay sighed, shooting a glare at Gabby who smiled "excuse me for helping a patient"

"Helping a patient does not justify jumping into a burning pickup" Shay said "and raising my blood pressure to dangerous levels"

Gabby laughed "I knew you cared"

Kendra laughed and led the pair to a small room. She examined the cut "there's no glass in there so I'll clean it up, but it looks like it's going to need stitches"

"Just a scratch" Shay mocked

"Don't mock me I'm seriously injured" Gabby joked. Shay sat down next to her. Kendra injected an anaesthetic and stitched it. She wrapped it in a few layers of gauze. Gabby thanked her and they drove back to 51. They hit traffic. "You know I was scared when you were in that truck" Shay said

"I'm fine" Gabby smiled

"I know" Shay said "but... for a second I thought the truck was gonna blow up with you in it... and I didn't like it" She said, her voice cracking slightly

"Hey I'm sorry I just don't think sometimes" Gabby said sincerely

"I know" Shay said "and I know you just want to help everyone all the time, but don't hurt yourself doing that again"

Gabby nodded. She gently squeezed Shays arm. Shay smiled and then they started talking about anything and everything. When they reached 51 everyone smiled. "Can't go one shift without ending up in med huh?" Herrmann laughed

Gabby laughed and shrugged. Boden walked in "Dawson are you alright?"

"Yes chief" she nodded

"Good" he nodded and disappeared. They all sat quietly until shift ended. Third watch began to arrive and they all went and got changed. "To Molly's!" Cruz shouted and they were soon all there. They all had a beer in hand when Herrmann called for quiet.

"Well I just want to say... welcome back Dawson! And try not to end up in med again next shift! To Dawson!" He said, raising his glass.

"To Dawson!" Everyone chorused. Shay kissed her. Everyone cheered. "To Dawson" Shay whispered "my Dawson".

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know if you want me to carry this on for a while with Shawson fluff or wrap it up in onw or two chapters and start a new Shawson fic with another big story. Thanks again**


	9. She always would

Gabby's eyes flickered open as the sun shone into the bedroom. She became aware of Shay sleeping next to her. She smiled and rolled over to face her. Shay was so beautiful. Those sharp cheekbones and long eyelashes. The gentle sounds of her breathing made Gabby fall in love a little bit more each day. She placed her hand on Shay's face.

"Your hands are cold" Shay mumbled before opening her eyes. She smiled and moved closer to Gabby. As she moved she became aware of her headache "how much did I drink last night" she cringed. Gabby chuckled "you took it upon yourself to try and drink more than Severide"

"Why?" Shay laughed

"You'd only had two or three and he'd had four or five and told you he seemed to be celebrating my return better than you" Gabby laughed as she recalled it "so you said you were 'defending my honour' and... well... he seemed to handle it better than you"

"I'm going to kill him!" Shay said, she jumped up "KELLY!" She said, before regretting it as her head span. Gabby sat her on the bed "shhh!" She laughed "you just sleep it off ok I'll bring you a coffee"

"Please shut the curtains" Shay grumbled as she buried herself the the duvet. Gabby walked down the staircase and saw Severide asleep with his arm around Erin Lindsay. She smiled and made the coffee. When she turned around Kelly had stood up "morning" he said "how's Shay" he smiled, he clearly remembered. Gabby smirked "well she was all set to come and rip your head off but the headache and general hangover stopped her"

"How did you even get her back here she could barely stand up before I went to meet Erin"

Gabby rolled her eyes "it took me, Herrmann, Cindy and Casey to get her out of there and into a cab" Gabby laughed "and she fell off the sidewalk into the road twice, after she had managed to trip over everything in Molly's"

"Well she did take on the great Kelly Severide"

"You knew she would didn't you" Gabby laughed

"What was it 'defending your honour' Hm?" Kelly smiled. Gabby shook her head "don't even start". She walked back upstairs. Shay poked her head out of the burrow she had created. Gabby slid under the duvet next to her. They lay talking. They heard giggling from Kelly's room. Shay's jaw dropped "who is that?" She laughed

"Erin Lindsay" Gabby said

"No way!" Shay smirked "again?!"

"Well he went to meet her after his little competition with you"

"I'm never going to forgive him"

"Never?" Gabby teased

"Shush" Shay said indignantly

Gabby kissed her softly "sorry"

"I suppose it's alright" Shay smiled

"Hmm good" Gabby said as Shay rested her head on Gabby's chest. Shay looked up as Gabby's phone rang. Gabby looked at it "it's Antonio". Shay nodded.

"Hey Antonio"

"Gabby hey, so are you still up for dinner tonight?"

Gabby and Shay looked at each other blankly. They had entirely forgotten. Gabby tried not to laugh.

"Of course" she said "me and you?" She said nervously

"And Shay and Laura. And mom and dad"

Shay looked at Gabby with a mixture of confusion and laughter. Gabby bit her lip, not wanting to laugh in Antonio's face "yep sure see you at eight"

"Seven" he corrected "at Angelo's"

"Yes" she said, dying to laugh. He ended the call. As soon as the call was ended Gabby and Shay broke into laughter "oh my god" Shay breathed "you! How could you forget oh no!"

"Shay! What're we gonna do"

"What? It's like ten AM now we've got forever to get ready"

"No you don't understand my dad he... he doesn't know I'm with a woman"

"Well who the hell does he think 'Shay' is?"

"Well he asked if it was someone from the firehouse and I said yeah and he just presumed and I didn't know how to tell him" Gabby said, clearly stressed "it's not that I'm embarrassed or anything I just didn't know how to tell him" she said, running her hands over her hair

"Hey it's fine" Shay said softly "it won't be as bad as you think ok" she pulled Gabby into her. Gabby sighed "ok but if he says anything that makes you uncomfortable or anything we can go"

"Hey I'm sure it's gonna be fine, it might even be fun" Shay smiled and kissed Gabby's head. She gently kissed the scar on her head "I love you and so does he, we should get on fine"

"I guess" Gabby smiled and relaxed into Shay. Shay smiled "are you gonna wear your black dress"

"Huh?"

"The black one, you know with the straps"

"Oh erm I haven't even thought about it"

"Wear that one" Shay said "you look hot in that"

"Ok" Gabby laughed "what're you gonna wear"

"Oh you know, a bin bag"

"You'd still look gorgeous" Gabby smiled. Shay giggled "you know how to flatter me"

They both lay there for a while longer. Gabby finally hauled herself up "Ok I'm gonna go shower and stuff" she smiled

"Hey wait" Shay said. Walking around the bed. Gabby turned around and smiled as Shay kissed her "thats all" Shay smiled before going down the stairs. Gabby stood in the warm water. Should she tell her dad Shay was a woman? Would be say something insensitive? Would Shay blame her? She hadn't realised how long she had been until Shay knocked on the door "Gabby?" She called "are you alright?"

"Yeah sorry" Gabby said, quickly rinsing her hair

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Gabby said cheerfully before turning the water off and wrapping a towel around her. She opened the door and smiled brightly at Shay, who saw right through it, of course. Gabby looked down. Shay hugged her "trust me the worst he can say is that he doesn't like me and I've heard that enough times"

"You shouldn't have to deal with that"

"Listen to me ok he's your dad! He might have questions but we can cross that bridge when we come to it"

"You're the best" Gabby sighed

"I know" Shay joked "I'm gonna shower now Ok. Don't have a breakdown I'll be 15 minutes"

Gabby tried to laugh. Shay saw how apprehensive she was and gently tilted Gabby's head up and left her hand cradling Gabby's cheek "my mom found out I was gay when she walked in on me and my first girlfriend ok so it can't go that bad"

"Really!" Gabby laughed

"Yes! It was as bad as you can imagine" Shay smiled, glad Gabby was laughing "so this is gonna be a piece of cake"

"Ok" Gabby smiled

Shay nodded and went into the bathroom. Gabby pulled on an old shirt and dried her hair. She smiled at the photos Shay had put up. She looked over them. Shay appeared beside her "hey" she smiled. Gabby turned and took her hand "what did I do to deserve you" she smiled

"Well you know you did almost die" Shay said

Gabby shrugged. Shay dried her hair and wrapped herself in a robe. They headed downstairs and saw Kelly and Erin. "Hey" they all said in unison. Shay and Gabby sat down next to them. They watched some trashy tv and a boring film. Shay glared at Kelly as he brought up the state she had been in. Shay saw Gabby shifting around. Kelly looked over too. Shay shook her head as he opened his mouth. He nodded slowly and promptly started winding Erin up. Gabby stood up and disappeared up the stairs. Shay tried to grab her but she had gone.

"What's up?" Kelly asked Shay

"I'm meeting her parents tonight and she's just nervous"

"Things getting serious?" He smiled

"Well there's this dinner with her parents that she forgot about and she hadn't said she's dating a woman yet" Shay said quietly. Kelly sighed and nodded. Shay walked up the stairs and found Gabby sat on the bed silently. She looked at Shay "I'm sorry" she whispered. Shay shook her head "don't be sorry" she smiled "just let me help you"

Gabby nodded. Shay sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around Gabby. She smiled as Gabby leaned into her "you're too good" Gabby mumbled. Shay shook her head "I love you, that's all" she whispered. Gabby smiled.

A few hours later they started getting ready. Gabby curled her hair into loose waves and Shay straightened hers. Gabby watched as Shay deliberated over what to wear. She waited a second before pulling a red dress out for her "this" she smiled. Shay looked at her "do you think?"

"Yeah" Gabby smiled "you look lovely in that"

Shay looked at it and nodded. It was a deep red dress that had short sleeves and fell mid thigh. She slid into it. Gabby nodded and mock wolf whistled. Shay laughed "shush" she smiled. Gabby rolled her eyes and pulled out the black dress Shay had mentioned. She looked over at Shay who nodded approvingly. Gabby pulled it on and looked down at herself. Shay appeared behind her and kissed her neck "you're perfect" she smiled. Gabby laughed softly and hugged Shay. Shay watched as she put a thin layer of makeup on and added a hint of lipstick. Gabby smiled "yeah?"

"Yeah" Shay nodded. They slipped their shoes on and headed downstairs. Gabby had black heels on, as did Shay, who's were shorter, so they were the same height. Gabby smiled as Shay wobbled slightly. "Looking hot ladies" Erin called. They both smiled nervously. Shay was apprehensive about Ramone's reaction. Gabby's mom was calm. She probably wouldn't even bat an eyelid but Ramone was known for his emotive reactions to, well, everything. Kelly walked by them. He raised his eyebrows. Shay gently hit his arm "she's mine thank you"

"I wouldn't dare" he smiled, raising his hands I'm surrender. Gabby half smiled. They walked to the car. Gabby drove. When they pulled up she took a deep breath. Shay took her hand "I love you" she said. Gabby grasped her hand "I love you more" she smiled. Shay nodded and they stepped out into the cold air. They walked hand in hand to the front of the restaurant. Antonio arrived at the same time, with his wife Laura. Antonio kissed Gabby's cheek "they're inside" he said. Gabby nodded. Antonio opened the door and Gabby and Shay walked in. Antonio asked the waiter where the Dawson's were. He led them over to the table.

"Ah Antonio" Ramone said, standing up and hugging him "and Laura, always a pleasure" he said, hugging her too. Gabby took a deep breath.

"Papa" she said "this is Shay"

"It's lovely to see you Ramone" Shay smiled. Ramone looked at her, then at Gabby. Gabby closed her eyes and sighed. Before she could say anything her mom jumped in "Shay? How lovely. I presume you're the same Leslie Shay Gabriela has told us about before?"

"Yes that would be me" Shay smiled, widening her eyes as Gabby's mom hugged her tightly. Ramone seemed to have regained his ability to speak and grinned "well, welcome to the Dawson family" he smiled, slightly awkwardly. Shay squeezed Gabby's hand and they all sat down. Gabby watched as Shay seemed at home with her parents. She couldn't take her eyes off Shay as she laughed and joked with Ramone. Antonio and Laura smiled as Gabby was overwhelmed by her admiration for Shay. The evening was a success. Shay had been brilliant. She always was. That's why Gabby loved her, and always would.

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Finally Happy

Shay woke up and reached for Gabby's hand. She frowned when she couldn't find it. She forced her eyes open and looked around. She heard the shower running and sighed "Gabby?" She called out. "Yeah?" Gabby called out from the en suite. Shay grinned and approached the door. She tied the handle. It was unlocked. She walked into the steamy room. Gabby turned around "finally" she smiled as Shay undressed. Gabby kissed her and pulled her into the steam.

The day went by quickly, Gabby made Shay do a proper grocery shop and then they went for a coffee. Gabby looked at Shay. Shay blushed slightly "what?" She smiled, looking down.

"Nothing" Gabby smiled contentedly "I just love you, that's all"

"Well, who wouldn't" Shay chuckled, placing her hand on Gabby's. Gabby bit her lip. Shay gently entwined her fingers with Gabby's. Her eyes fell on the scar on Gabby's head. She looked at it. Gabby knew. They met each other's eyes. Gabby's soft brown eyes pulled Shay in. She smiled as Gabby stroked her hand "you don't need to worry any more" Gabby whispered. Shay rolled her eyes and gripped Gabby's hand "oh really"

"I won't do anything reckless ever again"

"well I know that's a lie, and I suppose I fell in love with your recklessness" Shay smiled

"Oh really?" Gabby laughed "in that case maybe I'll start jumping into burning cars more often"

"I think not" Shay giggled. Gabby left some money on the table and they walked to the car. When they got to the apartment Severide was just leaving.

"Hey" Shay smiled

"Hi" he said stiffly

"Woah what's up?" Shay asked worriedly

"Benny" Severide sighed "he's caused some trouble somewhere and wants me to pick him up. As usual"

"Hey don't stress ok it's not your fault"

"Yeah" he smiled. She squeezed his arm. He smiled.

"See you later?" She asked

"Molly's?"

"Yeah" she nodded

"Sure" he smiled and walked to his car. Gabby held the door open and they both walked inside. Gabby laughed as Shay yawned. Gabby had a shift at Mollys starting at 5 and Shay was going to meet Severide there at 8. Gabby ran her hand over Shay's cheek. Shay looked at her "how's your arm?" She asked, pulling at Gabby's sleeve.

"It's fine" Gabby smiled

Shay looked at it and nodded

"See?" Gabby laughed

"Well I know what you're like" Shay said quietly "I... I thought I was going to lose you"

"Hey we both made it right?" Gabby said, she felt guilty enough "it doesn't matter now"

"It's just that... I want you to know that you can always tell me anything"

"I know" Gabby said seriously "I know I just panicked and I guess I just hoped it wasn't anything serious"

"I know" Shay smiled "but just know that even if I've got stuff going on you still can tell me"

"Yeah" Gabby nodded

"We can get through anything together" Shay nodded. Gabby smiled "I'm sorry"

"Hey it's fine now, it all worked out but let's just make sure it never happens again"

"Deal" Gabby nodded. Shay gripped her hand and kissed her head "good". Severide stormed through the door followed by a furious Benny.

"DONT try and tell me this was for me" Severide said angrily

"Kelly I was just trying to get you noticed" Benny protested

"Well how about I don't WANT" to be noticed!" Severide hurled back

Shay and Gabby looked at each other. Benny tried to reason with a roaring Kelly.

"Just go!" Severide snapped

"Kelly come on"

"GO!"

Benny raised his hands and retreated towards the door. Shay walked over to Kelly. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her "I'm sorry" he whispered. Shay nodded "it's fine" she smiled.

Gabby stood up and grabbed her jacket. She smiled "I've gotta get to Molly's" she smiled

"Sorry" Kelly said

Gabby shook her head "don't worry"

Shay followed Gabby to the door "hey I'm sorry"

"Shay don't worry, families argue"

"I'll come to Molly's later ok, have a drink"

"Ok" Gabby smiled

"I love you" Shay smiled, kissing Gabby

"I love you more" Gabby giggled and walked to her car. Shay watched her and smiled. She took a deep breath and turned back to Kelly. He needed her. She sat with him while he vented about Benny. He had gone to HQ trying to get Kelly a commendation and all he'd done was wind up chief Hatcher, who already had it in for Boden.

Gabby stood behind the bar. She served beer after beer. Otis was cleaning glasses. Gabby looked up every time the door opened. She absentmindedly rubbed at the scar forming on her arm. "Hey is that sore?" Herrmann asked worriedly

"What? This? Oh, No" she smiled

"Good" he smiled. She nodded and leaned over to reach an empty glass. She looked up as the door opened. Still not Shay. Gabby sighed, she didn't realise how much she was attached to Shay. She had never felt so in love in her life. Just the thought of Shay saw a smile spread across her face. She looked up as Boden walked in "Chief" she smiled. She got him a beer. He thanked her and sat with Capp. Gabby looked at her phone, the photo of her and Shay that was her screen saver. She sighed contentedly. Shay appeared over the bar.

"Hey!" Gabby said

"Hi" Shay grinned "it took a bit longer than anticipated to drag grumpy out" she laughed and signalled to Kelly who sat miserably at a table.

"Is he Ok?" Gabby queried

"He's just sulking. As per" Shay nodded "I'll give him a beer and he will be fine"

Gabby handed her two bottles. Shay slipped through the crowd to Kelly. Kelly gruffly thanked her. Gabby stifled a laugh as Shay rolled her eyes. Shay walked back over to the bar once Erin arrived stood talking to Gabby. They both laughed and joked. Gabby smiled as Shay held her hand for a Brit moment. "They look happy" Cruz smiled, watching them. "They both deserve it" Casey nodded "and it's nice to have a good things going on"

"Cheers to that" Cruz smiled. The glass clinked. Gabby yawned. Shay threw a napkin at her "I'm. It that boring am I"

"Always" Gabby joked

"Excuse me!" Shay gasped, mocking horror

"Sh you know I love hearing you talk"

"You're cute when your tired" Shay winked as Gabby yawned again "well you look cuter when your in my bed when you're tired but y'know"

"I'm just cute all the time" Gabby smiled

"Don't flatter yourself" Shay laughed, leaning over the bar to kiss her. They both smiled. Their roads to happiness hadn't been easy and finding each other had certainly had its ups and downs, it's heartbreaking moments and its gut wrenching times, yet here they were, happy, healthy and in love. They had found their person, the one, and it had been worth the wait. They were in love, and it was beautiful. They broke apart "I love you" they said in unison, their foreheads touching and their fingers entwined. They both giggled. Casey was right. They did deserve it

**Thank you so much for reading. This is the end of this story- I've got a few ideas for other Shawson fics. I hopw yiu enjoyed this fic, please review and let me know- I want to write the best fics possible. Thank you**


End file.
